marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-7528)
; Formerly Part of the Phalanx's , former leader of the , member of the ; ; former minion of Thanos; ally of Adam Warlock and Pip the Troll | Relatives = Thanos (foster father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Currently Godthab Omega, formerly Monster Island, Sanctuary II and the pocket-dimension within the Soul Gem | Gender = Female | Height = 6' | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (formerly Category:Green Hairgreen) | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Zen-Whoberis | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin and mercenary | Education = | Origin = Zen-Whoberis | PlaceOfBirth = Planet Zen-Whoberi, Silican System, Milky Way in an alternate future | Creators = Jim Starlin; | First = Strange Tales #180 | | HistoryText = Gamora was the sole survivor of the alien humanoid race called the Zen Whoberis, a peace-loving people who refused to convert to the militaristic doctrines of the Universal Church of Truth, a zealous religious order seeking to establish a galaxy-wide empire. Agents of the Church, called Grand Inquisitors, herded the entire population of the planet in to a valley and exterminated them for their resistance. The mad Titan Thanos rescued Gamora and brought her through time to a period at least two decades prior to her people’s deaths. Aboard his space station Sanctuary, Thanos raised Gamora and used advanced technology to endow her with advanced humanoid abilities. He also subtly altered her perceptions so that she would not recognize the evil of her deeds. Thanos planned to send Gamora to assassinate his enemy, Magus, the leader of the Universal Church of Truth, a warped version of Adam Warlock from an alternate future. She practiced for this assignment by killing the Church’s Grand Inquisitors. Thanos hoped that the presence of a non-contemporary element such as Gamora inserted into the Magus’s present would disrupt his opponent’s plans and eliminate the divergence of events that created the Magus from this timeline. Gamora’s presence was detected by the Magus, who prevented her from getting close enough to assassinate him. Gamora did, however, assist Adam Warlock in his final battle against Magus. When Magus was defeated, Gamora returned to her master, Thanos, and soon learned of his plan to destroy the universe as a sacrifice to Death. Horrified, she tried to slay Thanos with a dagger, but Thanos slew her instead. Adam Warlock found Gamora with one last spark of life remaining in her body and used his Soul Gem to absorb her consciousness. Gamora’s spirit remained in the Soul Gem until the recent Infinity Gauntlet crisis, when it was released. Warlock entrusted Gamora with the Time Gem and made her a member of the Infinity Watch. ]] Since her return, Gamora remains an ally and friend of Adam Warlock and Pip the Troll. She and Thanos also seem to have reconciled, occasionally sparring with each other. Gamora resigned from the Infinity Watch shortly before it disbanded. Adam and Gamora helped in teaching Atleza. Gamora trained the She-Hulk for her battle against the Champion of the Universe. Leading up to the Annihilation War Gamora has been seen leading a group known as the Graces. They ran into conflict with Ronan the Accuser, whom Gamora faces in single combat, even brandishing Godslayer. Much later Gamora joins the United Front of Nova, using her skills to launch quick counterattacks against the Annihilation Wave. During the Phalanx's invasion of the Kree home-world following the Annihilation War, Gamora is assimilated as a "select" of the hive mind. They dispatch her to apprehend Nova after he flees the planet. She's later freed by Nova and the Technarch Tyro, but left in severe distress, longing again for the sense of companionship brought by the Phalanx, and continuing to adopt her Phalanx mannerisms. Avengers Assemble When Thanos returned, the Guardians of the Galaxy came to Earth to assist the Avengers against him. | Powers = * Zen Whoberis Physiology: Gamora possesses superhuman strength, durability, endurance and reflexes, as well as a healing factor. Gamora received treatments from Thanos that enhanced her speed, strength, agility, and durability to rival Adam Warlock. While engaging the US Military, it was mentioned that the armed forces were under the impression that she was no stronger than Spider-Man. After having their forces, tanks and all, decimated, they estimated her power to be closer to Iron Man's level. It should be noted that this was prior to Gamora's powers being significantly upgraded. **''Superhuman Strength: Gamora possesses superhuman strength equal that of Adam Warlock. She was given this to better slay the Magus, his evil future version of Adam Warlock. She latter appeared to equal Ronan the Accuser in strength, which indicates a strength level of approximately 70 tons. **Superhuman Speed: Gamora is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Stamina: Gamora's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Gamora can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. **Superhuman Agility: Gamora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Reflexes: Gamora's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling her to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **Superhuman Durability: Gamora's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. She is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, the vaccuum of space, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Her body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:''' Gamora possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing her to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. | Abilities = vs Ronan the Accuser (art by Gabriele Dell'Otto) ]] Gamora is said to be the most dangerous female assassin in the Milky Way galaxy. She is a highly accomplished athlete trained in gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, the uses of the known weaponry of the galaxy, and stealth techniques. | Strength = Gamora possessed roughly the same strength as that of a normal human woman of her physical age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. She was later augmented by cybernetics. Her physical capabilities further increased upon her return from Soul World. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = As a member of the Infinity Watch, Gamora wielded the Time Gem. This provided her with precognitive dreams. | Transportation = | Weapons = Gamora uses a number of weapons. Currently she wields the Godslayer. In the past she carried a special dagger designed to kill the Magus. | Notes = *Unrelated to the giant rubber monster of similar nomenclature. * in Comics:Warlock and the Infinity Watch Vol 1 14 it was stated, that Gamora, since becoming a new Body via the Soul Gem's Influence during Infinity Gauntlet, is stronger than before, putting her in the same Strenghtclass as Iron Man, which would give her a 6 in the Power Grid, apparently she has been depowered since Notable Appearances * - First Appearance * * | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * * }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina